Light in The Darkness
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Sakura yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya bertemu dengan Sasuke yang merupakan pewaris kegelapan yang sah. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika insan beda dunia ini bertemu? Akankah takdir tetap berpihak pada mereka?/sebuah fic untuk meramaikan Savers contest; Banjir TomatCeri/Review please.. :D


_**Dedicated for Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan Raffa Part II**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Oneshot, AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal-abal, typo etc**

**Light in The Darkness**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

"Kristal cahaya itu, kau harus berhasil merebutnya Sasuke. Dengan begitu, masa kejayaan akan berada di tangan kita. Karena hanya pewaris kegelapan yang sah lah yang dapat membunuh putri cahaya." ucap seseorang yang duduk di singgasana raja di istana yang diselimuti kegelapan itu.

Pemuda itu berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mendengar dengan baik titah dari seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin dari kerajaan tersebut.

"Apa yang dikatakan Yang Mulia benar Sasuke. Sudah saatnya kegelapan bangkit kembali. Karena itulah kau ada disini, menjalankan tugasmu sebagai pewaris kegelapan." kata sesorang berambut kuning panjang yang sedaritadi berdiri di samping orang yang mereka sebut _'Yang Mulia'_.

"Kau harus ingat Sasuke, takdir dan jalanmu adalah kegelapan. Lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan." lanjut Orochimaru—sang pemimpin mereka itu.

"Aku mengerti." jawab pemuda itu singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan kerajaan itu.

oOo

Desa Konoha, sebuah desa yang ramai namun tentram. Desa yang tidak pernah sepi baik pagi, siang atau malam. Hiruk-pikuk dan canda tawa selalu menghiasi warga disana di berbagai sudut. Tapi ada sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sudut desa itu yang jauh dari keriuhan dan kebisingan yang biasa terjadi di desa itu. Sebuah rumah tradisional yang tergolong luas. Rumah yang selalu sepi dan tampak seperti tiada penghuni.

Pekarangan rumah itu luas dan rimbun. Banyak pohon dan bunga yang tumbuh subur di halaman rumah itu. Burung-burung, serangga dan hewan gunung lainnya bahkan tidak segan untuk mampir. Mungkin mereka pikir itu merupakan rumah yang cocok dan ideal untuk mereka. Benar-benar terasa sejuk dan alami.

"Nona Sakura, lagi-lagi Anda berada disitu." tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah menatap cemas mendapati gadis yang dipanggilnya _'nona'_ itu lagi-lagi duduk dengan antengnya di atas cabang pohon yang cukup besar dan tinggi.

Sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali menatap langit biru yang indah itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang terjuntai bebas ke bawah. Sang pemuda bertato _'ai'_ itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Nona Sakura, kumohon turunlah. Anda bisa terjatuh nanti." pinta pemuda itu lagi kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Gadis itu tampak tidak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda yang merupakan penjaganya itu dan tetap terbius dengan indahnya langit saat itu. Matanya menatap dalam, seolah-olah dia dapat melihat menembus langit itu. Seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang ada di balik langit itu. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya dan menyapu lembut mahkota _pink_nya. Tanpa ia sadari Gaara—pemuda yang menunggunya daritadi terpesona akan kecantikan ekspresi Sakura saat itu. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan guratan merah tipis yang menyembul di wajahnya agar tidak diketahui oleh nona mudanya—Sakura.

Ya, Sabaku Gaara merupakan orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sakura Haruno. Keluarga mereka telah mengabdi selama berpuluh-puluh tahun di kediaman Haruno dan bertugas untuk menjaga 'kristal cahaya' sebuah benda yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengabulkan permintaan 'putri cahaya'—yaitu pemilik sah kristal cahaya yang selalu ada di setiap generasi. Setelah ibu Sakura meninggal, Sakura menjadi pewaris sah yang memiliki wewenang penuh terhadap benda yang selalu menjadi incaran itu. Dan Gaara bertugas untuk menjaga keduanya. Bagi keluarganya, itu adalah pekerjaan yang telah dilakukan secara turun-temurun. Apapun yang terjadi Gaara telah bertekad untuk melindungi keduanya walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sekalipun.

"Gaara, aku bosan.." tatapan gadis itu berubah menjadi sendu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian gadis itu turun dari cabang tempatnya tadi duduk dan mendarat dengan mulus. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Gaara kaget dan berniat untuk mengomelinya.

"No—nona Sakura.." Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ayo kita keluar.." gadis itu keburu menarik sebelah tangan Gaara sebelum dia sempat mengomeli Sakura.

Sakura menarik Gaara keluar melewati jalan yang tidak pernah dilaluinya sebelumnya. Disepanjang jalan Gaara hanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri memperhatikan pemandangan yang asing untuknya. Yang ada di matanya daritadi hanyalah pepohonan yang nampak seperti hutan dan jalan setapak yang sedikit mendaki. Tapi Sakura malah terlihat riang setiap kakinya melangkah setapak demi setapak melewati jalan yang agak licin itu.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai." kata gadis itu riang.

Gaara berjalan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang dengan rasa penasaran. Dia ingin tahu sebenarnya tempat apa yang ingin Sakura tunjukkan padanya. Selangkah demi selangkah gadis itu menuntunnya keluar dari tempat yang tidak ditembus cahaya itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." ucap gadis bermata _emerald_ itu lagi dengan riang.

Gaara tercengang melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sebuah anak sungai yang mengalir dengan jernih, kicauan burung, udara yang benar-benar sejuk dan angin yang berhembus dengan lembut. Suasana yang amat sangat disenangi oleh gadis itu. Sakura kemudian duduk di salah satu batu besar yang berada di pinggir anak sungai itu. Sementara Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku suka dengan pemandangan dan suasana seperti ini. Kalau hanya di rumah saja, aku akan merasa bosan dan kesepian." ujarnya sambil membiarkan telapak tangannya diterpa oleh air dari anak sungai yang mengalir lembut itu.

"Nona Sakura.." Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Gaara mengerti betul perasaan Sakura yang kesepian. Semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, dia selalu menjadi incaran para penjahat yang berniat untuk mengambil kristal cahaya miliknya. Karena itu, Gaara selalu melarangnya untuk keluar rumah apalagi kalau sampai lepas dari pengawasannya. Hal itu semata-mata Gaara lakukan untuk melindunginya. Di rumah yang begitu luas tanpa ada satu orangpun yang bisa diajaknya berbincang kecuali Gaara, pasti benar-benar membuatnya sangat bosan. Atau mungkin juga Sakura memang benar-benar bosan terus-terusan berhadapan dengan Gaara setiap hari.

Entahlah, Gaara tidak bisa begitu mengerti. Yang Gaara tahu dan sangat ia mengerti hanyalah melindungi gadis itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Mata _jade_nya terus dan tidak bisa lepas dari Sakura. Sepasang manik itu menatap gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu dengan hangat.

"SREEK SREEK"

Tiba-tiba suara asing dari balik semak-semak mengagetkan mereka. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Gaara mengambil langkah maju dan menjaga jarak supaya Sakura terlindungi menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Gaara menyipitkan iris matanya, memasang penjagaan ketat kalau-kalau orang yang ada di balik semak-semak itu adalah orang yang mengincar Sakura lagi. Langkah kaki orang itu makin terdengar jelas dan lama-kelamaan sesosok bayangan itu pun semakin mendekat. Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara berlindung di balik punggung pemuda tersebut. Sampai akhirnya yang mereka dapati adalah sesosok pemuda tegap dan cukup tinggi yang terbalut dengan luka dan darah yang mengucur disana-sini. Sakura dan Gaara terkejut melihat pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah gontai dan hampir jatuh. Dia berusaha untuk menggapai mereka dengan sebelah tangannya. Bibirnya bergerak seolah-olah ada yang ingin diucapkannya, namun terlambat. Pemuda itu terlanjur jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung berlari mendekati pemuda itu.

"Nona Sakura tunggu.." panggil Gaara cemas.

Gadis itu membaringkan tubuh pemuda berambut raven itu ke pangkuannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Sadarlah.." Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah pemuda itu berharap dia sadarkan diri. Namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"Gaara, kau harus membantuku untuk membawanya ke rumah. Aku akan mengobati lukanya." ucap Sakura sambil mencoba menghilangkan rasa paniknya.

"Tapi nona, kita tidak tahu dia siapa! Bagaimana kalau nanti tahu-tahunya dia adalah orang yang juga mengincar nona?" Gaara mencoba menolak.

"Apa kau mau membiarkan orang ini tidak tertolong hanya karena alasan seperti itu?" kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

oOo

Di sebuah kamar yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas itu, pemuda tadi terbaring masih tidak sadarkan diri di kasur yang tergeletak di lantai. Terlihat banyak perban yang melilit di tubuh pemuda itu menandakan luka yang didapatnya tergolong cukup parah. Di samping kanan kepalanya ada sebuah baskom kecil yang nampaknya bekas kompresan. Pemuda itu memang sedikit demam, mungkin karena efek dari luka di sekujur tubuhnya tadi yang membuat suhu badannya juga naik. Kamar itu tampak kosong, tidak ada penjagaan sedikit pun.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu membuka matanya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mengamati tempat yang tidak dia kenali itu. Dilepasnya handuk basah yang daritadi berada di keningnya untuk meredakan panasnya. Dia mencoba untuk duduk perlahan-lahan, menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang masih belum stabil. Terdengar suara pintu kamar itu bergeser. Pemuda itu lantas menoleh, mendapati sesosok gadis berambut merah muda masuk sambil membawakan nampan yang sepertinya berisi makanan. Gadis itu tampak terkejut melihat pemuda yang ditolongnya tadi telah sadarkan diri. Tidak berapa lama gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab pemuda itu datar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sempat panik melihatmu yang terluka tadi. Tapi untunglah lukamu tidak terlalu parah." kata Sakura lagi.

"..." pemuda itu tidak memberi jawaban.

"Oh ya, aku membawakan bubur untukmu. Kau harus memakannya agar tubuhmu cepat pulih." Sakura kemudian meletakkan bubur itu di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum, "Namaku Sakura. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku Sasuke." jawabnya singkat.

"Hm, Sasuke.. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai terluka seperti itu?"

"Aku terjatuh."

"Apa benar hanya terjatuh? Tapi kenapa bisa separah itu?" Sakura makin penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke yang menurutnya kurang masuk akal.

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sakura, "Kau tidak perlu tahu." jawabnya dingin.

"Maaf kalau kau merasa risih denganku." Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Lukamu belum sembuh benar. Jadi untuk sementara waktu tinggallah disini sampai kau pulih. Kau tidak perlu sungkan, lagipula aku hanya tinggal berdua disini. Oh ya, buburnya jangan lupa dimakan agar kau cepat sehat. Istirahatlah dulu dan jangan memaksakan dirimu." ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamar tersebut.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu geser itu.

"Jadi dia orangnya?" gumam Sasuke.

oOo

"Bagaimana keadaan orang itu sekarang Nona?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia sudah sadarkan diri tadi. Namanya Sasuke, aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disini sementara waktu sampai lukanya pulih." Jawab Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang terjuntai bebas ke bawah.

"Ta—tapi nona Sakura, tidak baik untuk membawa masuk orang yang belum kita kenal ke dalam rumah ini. Anda tahu sendiri kan bagaimana bahayanya? Bisa-bisa nyawa Anda sendiri yang akan jadi taruhannya." Protes Gaara yang mulai panik. Dia pun sedikit merendahkan badannya agar posisinya dengan Sakura sama.

"Gaara, berhentilah mencurigai Sasuke seperti itu." tegas Sakura.

"Tapi Nona Sakura—"

Suara langkah kaki itu membuat Gaara terdiam dan tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Sakura menoleh, melihat sesosok pemuda tegap berambut raven itu berjalan menuju mereka. Dia langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ah, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan? Lukamu kan belum sembuh benar, semestinya kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Sakura nampak khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak suka tempat yang gelap." sorot matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu.

Sakura yang memperhatikannya terdiam dan mencoba mengartikan sorot mata pemuda itu.

"Itu?" _onyx_ milik Sasuke beralih ke arah pria berambut merah yang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Oh, namanya Gaara. Dia adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk melindungiku." jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam, "Aku Sasuke. Terima kasih telah menolongku."

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku. Karena yang telah menolongmu adalah Nona Sakura bukan aku."

"Terima kasih Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Oh ya kau tadi bilang kalau kau tidak suka tempat gelap kan. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat bagus. Tapi itu kalau kau mau.." Sakura memicingkan matanya ke bawah.

"Aku ingin lihat tempatnya." Sasuke kelihatan penasaran.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo.." Sakura tersenyum riang dan menarik lembut tangan Sasuke.

"Nona Sakura aku—"

"Gaara tidak perlu ikut. Aku kan masih ada di dekat sini. Jadi Gaara tidak boleh ikut dan mengganggu." protes Sakura.

Mereka pun pergi dan berlalu meninggalkan Gaara.

oOo

Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di depan sebuah pohon besar, yang cabang dari pohon itu merupakan tempat biasanya Sakura duduk santai. Sasuke bingung kenapa Sakura mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini. Sakura langsung melompat dan duduk di cabang pohon—yang besar itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya tampak terkejut.

"Sasuke, kau juga harus ikut naik." ajak Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke diam sebentar. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia pun ikut melompat naik dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau Gaara selalu menolak jika aku mengajaknya naik. Dia takut ketinggian _sih_." ujar Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

Sasuke tidak memberi tanggapan dan tetap memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa disadarinya.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku. Soalnya dari sini aku bisa melihat indahnya langit biru, cahaya bintang yang gemerlap dan bulan yang selalu menemaninya dengan jelas. Aku bisa melihat langit yang begitu luas seolah-olah aku bisa menjangkaunya. Aku bisa melihat bintang yang bertaburan di langit seolah-olah aku bisa menggapainya." Mata _emerald_nya menerawang jauh ke atas langit yang sudah gelap itu.

"Ah, lihat Sasuke, bulannya sudah nampak." Sakura menunjuk bulan purnama yang menyembul malam itu.

"Ah, iya.." mata _onyx_nya beralih ke arah bulan yang nampak indah dan sangat besar itu.

"Indah kan? Bulan jadi kelihatan lebih besar kalau dilihat dari sini." Sakura lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Seruling pemberian ayahku. Aku biasanya memainkannya sambil duduk disini. Kau mau mendengarkannya?" tawar Sakura. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura pun mulai memainkan serulingnya. Iramanya mengalun begitu merdu, lembut dan hangat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menghayati melodi yang terlantun keluar dari seruling kecil. Angin malam yang berhembus membelai lembut mahkota merah muda itu. Sekilas Sasuke tampak terpesona dengan kecantikan Sakura. Tapi dengan cepat dia membuang mukanya dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

"Bagaimana? Jelek ya? Aku tidak sepandai ayahku _sih_." kata Sakura mengakhiri permainannya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tidak _kok_, permainanmu indah dan merdu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih.." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Apa boleh?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu.

Sakura nampak sedikit terkejut, "Tentu saja, kau boleh memintaku untuk memainkannya kapan saja." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke balas senyum. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dia membalas senyuman yang dilontarkan Sakura. Senyuman tipis yang terpancar tulus dari dalam hatinya.

oOo

"_Ingatlah tujuan awalmu Sasuke. Bunuh putri cahaya dan rebut kristalnya. Dengan begitu, kristal cahaya akan dapat mengabulkan permintaan kita. Karena hanya orang yang dapat membunuh sang pewaris sahnya yang dapat memohon satu permintaan pada kristal cahaya itu. Bunuh dia Sasuke.. Bunuh..."_

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya. Keringat dinginnya tiba-tiba mengucur dengan deras. Nafasnya turun naik. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menatur nafasnya dan menenangkan diri.

"Mimpi.." ia memegangi keningnya dan mendorong tangannya hingga menyentuh rambutnya. Dia segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan keluar kamar.

Matahari sudah terbit rupanya saat itu. Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah itu mencari gadis yang telah menolongnya. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu sedang duduk di teras sambil memandang ke atas. Langit, lagi-lagi itu yang dipandangnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan mimpinya semalam. Ya, itu memang merupakan tujuan awal Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan gadis yang menjadi incarannya dengan cara begini. Terlebih, Sasuke berhutang budi pada gadis itu. Sejenak dia tampak ragu dan goyah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menyipitkan matanya.

'_Haruskah aku membunuhnya?'_

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul mendekati Sakura dan hendak menyerang gadis itu.

"SAKURA AWAASSS!" teriak Sasuke.

Beruntung, Sakura berhasil menghindar. Namun kali ini, sosok pemuda berambut hitam cepak itu malah kembali menyerang Sakura kembali. Sakura yang masih tersumgkur tidak dapat mengelak dan—

"BUAGH" satu pukulan keras mendarat di wajah pemuda misterius itu yang membuatnya terpelanting.

"S—Sasuke.." kata Sakura lirih.

Gaara yang mendengar keributan itu langsung berlari menghampiri mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"Nona Sakura, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" amuk Gaara kepada orang misterius itu.

"Tentu saja, kristal itu. Kristal yang dapat menjadikanku orang terkuat di seluruh dunia." Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura atau lebih tepatnya lagi kalung yang gandulnya merupakan sebuah kristal yang selalu dipakainya selama ini.

Sasuke melangkah maju dan menyerang pemuda itu. Dia meremas wajah pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya dan melemparnya kuat ke sembarang arah membuat lelaki tersebut terpental jauh. Sauke berlari, hendak megejar lelaki itu.

"SASUKEEE!" Gaara berusaha menghentikan aksi Sasuke. Tapi terlambat, Sasuke keburu menghilang.

"Nona Sakura, Anda tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mengejar Sasuke." kata Gaara lalu berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu.

oOo

"Cih, sialan.." gerutu lelaki tadi sambil memegangi wajahnya yang babak belur. Sebelah tangannya berpegang pada salah satu batang pohon.

"Mau lari kemana kau?" suara baritone itu mengagetkan laki-laki yang sudah babak belur itu.

"M—mau apa kau? Pergi atau kubunuh kau!" lawan laki-laki itu.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan laki-laki itu.

"Membunuhku kau bilang? Bahkan untuk berdiri pun kau sudah tak mampu tapi kau masih sombong dan bilang ingin membunuhku?" Sasuke menyeringai. Laki-laki itu melangkah mundur dan bergidik ngeri.

"Menggelikan!" mata Sasuke tiba-tiba membulat dan berubah menjadi merah. Dia menatap tajam lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Seketika laki-laki tersebut jatuh tersungkur dan tak berdaya.

"A—apa yang terjadi? K—kenapa r—rasanya tenagaku seperti tersedot?" lelaki itu tampak ketakutan dan gemetar.

"Benarkah begitu? Lalu bagaimana kalau aku menyentuhmu seperti ini?" Sasuke menundukkan badannya dan menyentuh kening laki-laki itu dengan satu jeri telunjuknya.

"A—a.." entah apa yang telah terjadi. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu lenyap dan berubah menjadi serpihan pasir. Yang tersisa hanyalah pakaian yang digunakannya. Sedangkan tubuhnya berubah sepenhnya menjadi butiran pasir yang tak terhitung. Sasuke hanya menatap butiran pasir itu dan kembali tegak berdiri.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dari belakang dengan ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya akan apa yang telah dilihatnya daritadi. Sasuke menoleh dan tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa.

"JAWAB AKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." jawabnya datar dan beranjak meninggalkan Gaara.

"Jangan berpura-pura Sasuke! Dia jadi begitu.. Hanya satu jawabannya.. Orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu hanyalah orang-orang yang memiliki darah kegelapan!" bentak Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah lelaki yang telah berubah menjadi segunduk pasir itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Apa kau juga berniat untuk membunuh Nona Sakura?" Gaara menyipitkan mata _jade_nya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Untuk saat ini aku tidak akan membunuhnya karena aku masih memiliki utang dengannya. Tapi dengan begini, utangku sudah terbayar satu." Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah Gaara yang membuat Gaara sedikit ngeri. Dia lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Gaara dan kembali menuju rumah itu.

oOo

Di ruangan yang tidak terkena cahaya itu, Sasuke duduk sambil memegang bahu kirinya dengan baju yang sudah terbuka setengah bagian. Dia tampak mengeluh sakit. Terlihat ada warna kemerahan di bahunya itu. Memang, lukanya yang kemarin belum sembuh benar dan kelihatannya tadi dia malah terlalu berlebihan menggunakan tenaganya sampai akhirnya luka di bahunya malah semakin parah.

"Sasuke, aku masuk ya.." terdengar suara perempuan dari balik pintu geser itu. Perempuan itu terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menahan sakit sambil memegang bahunya.

"Sasuke, bahumu kenapa? Sebentar ya, aku ambil kompresan dulu." kata Sakura cemas lalu pergi keluar kamar itu. Sasuke diam tanpa berkata sedikit pun.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, gadis itu datang dengan membawa sebuah baskom kecil yang berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih memegangi bahunya. Dia memeras handuk kecil yang telah dibasahi air hangat itu dan membasuhnya perlahan-lahan ke bagian yang berwarna merah di bahu Sasuke. Sesekali terdengar suara rintihan Sasuke yang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Tahanlah sebentar Sasuke.." gadis itu masih membasuh handuk itu dengan hati-hati.

"..."

"Eh, itu.." gerakan tangan Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti ketika iris _emerlad_nya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah tanda hitam yang membentuk spiral di leher kiri Sasuke. Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis itu.

"Tanda ini kan.." ucapnya kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya sementara satu tangannya lagi menyentuh tanda yang ia maksud itu.

Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut lalu dengan cepat dia kembali merapikan bajunya dan tanda tersebut pun tertutup.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah mengobati lukaku." Sasuke lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura masih tampak terdiam dan tidak percaya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia ketahui tentang tanda yang ada di leher pemuda itu.

oOo

Sasuke duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon yang biasanya selalu dinaiki oleh Sakura. Tangannya menyentuh tanda yang ada di lehernya itu. Tatapan matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Angin yang berhembus menyapu lembut rambut pemuda berambut raven itu. Dia melayangkan tangannya ke atas seakan-akan ingin menjangkau sesuatu. Ekspersi datar yang biasany selalu terpancar dari wajah pemuda itu menghilang perlahan-lahan diganti dengan raut yang sendu dan kelam. Seolah-olah memantulkan kesedihan dan kesepian yang sangat dalam.

"Sasuke.." satu panggilan lirih itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu telah berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum riang seperti biasanya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, mau mendengarkanku bermain lagi?" tawar Sakura ceria.

"Hn, boleh saja.." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengambil seruling yang berada di sakunya dan mulai memainkan lagunya lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya pemuda raven itu hanyut dalam hangat dan indahnya alunan melodi yang dimainkan sang putri cahaya yang semastinya ia bunuh itu. Dia memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap irama yang keluar dari serulung kecil itu.

"Irama yang kau mainkan sama dengan dirimu, begitu lembut dan hangat." kata Sasuke sesaat setelah Sakura menyudahi permainannya. Sakura sedikit tercengang mendengar kata-kata yang telontar dari pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu. Kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang dari bibir tipis gadis itu.

"Aku hanya memainkannya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Berharap orang yang mendengarkan permainanku ini akan merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan."

"Bahkan untuk seseorang yang berjalan di kegelapan?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam.

"Kegelapan itu tidak selamanya buruk kan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura mencoba mengartikan maksud dari jawaban Sakura tadi.

"Bagiku, setiap orang mempunyai alasan masing-masing kenapa mereka berada di jalan yang mereka tempuh sekalipun mungkin bagi kita yang tidak mengerti, jalan yang mereka tempuh itu adalah salah." lanjut Sakura.

"..." tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Kita tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang kalau kita tidak merasakan apa yang dialaminya." Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih berada di sampingku? Padahal kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya saat itu.

Sakura menoleh dan balik menatap Sasuke, "Karena aku percaya pada Sasuke." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan hangat. _Emerald_ dan _onyx _pun bertemu. Sang _onyx_ terkejut seakan tidak percaya akan jawaban yang terlontar dari Sakura. Baginya yang selama ini selalu berada di dalam kegelapan, baru kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar hangat. Rasanya kehangatan itu benar-benar menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, otak, perasaan, dan bahkan mungkin hatinya.

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura.

"Bahkan, hanya dengan berada di sampingku saja. Cepat atau lambat nyawamu akan terserap seperti orang itu." tangan Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura dan menyentuhnya.

Sejenak gadis itu terdiam lalu menjawab, "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku percaya pada Sasuke. Jadi aku tidak akan takut." Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya.

Sasuke tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan untuk yang kedua kalinya pemuda stoic itu tersenyum tulus dan begitu lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan aura kegelapan yang selalu menyelimutinya sampai saat ini.

oOo

Malam menampakkan dirinya. Rumah yang memang sepi itu menjadi semakin sepi seiring semakin larutnya malam. Terlihat tidak ada aktivitas lagi di rumah yang luas itu. Tampaknya para penghuninya telah terlelap tidur mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh yang lelah. Lain hal dengan Sasuke yang tampaknya masih belum memejamkan matanya. Dia malah tampak sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Sasuke tampak sedang mengasah pedang miliknya hingga pedang itu memantulkan sinarnya di tengah kegelapan malam. Dia lalu memasukkan pedang itu ke dalam sarungnya dan menggantungkannya di pinggang.

"Sudah cukup, akan ku akhiri malam ini." gumamnya entah kepada siapa lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah yang tidak ada penjagaan itu sambil mengendap-endap. Sampai akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah kamar yang tidajk jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu geser itu dengan pelan agar si pemilik kamar tidak terbangun. Dia kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan memandang seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap di kasur tanpa penjagaan sedikit pun. Sasuke mendekati gadis yang memiliki mata _emerald_ itu. Dia terdiam sejenak, memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali dengan sorot mata yang gelap dan tajam.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai benda yang tergantung di leher Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan ada tangan lain yang mencegahnya. Sasuke terkejut ketika tahu bahwa tangan itu adalah milik Sakura sendiri. Sakura pun membuka matanya. Terkejut melihat Sakura yang bangun, Sasuke langsung melompat menjauh ke belakang.

Sakura bangun dari kasurnya, "Aku tahu kau akan datang malam ini untuk mengambil ini." katanya sambil menunjukkan benda yang tergantung di lehernya itu.

"..."

Sakura berjalan mendekati pemuda itu tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Sasuke refleks langsung mengeluarkan pedang yang berada di pinggangnya dari sarungnya dan mengacungkan pedang itu tepat di depan Sakura. Langkah Sakura pun terhenti.

"Jangan mendekat.." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Bunuh aku Sasuke.." kata Sakura kemudian memegang ujung pedang Sasuke dan mendekatkan ujung pedang itu ke lehernya.

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Bunuh aku.. Bukankah selama ini kau mengincar nyawaku dan menunggu sampai saat ini tiba? Bunuh aku sekarang Sasuke..." lanjutnya dengan sorot mata tanpa keraguan.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengarnya dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sejenak hatinya goyah dan bimbang. Teringat akan kebaikan, kelembutan dan kehangatan yang telah gadis itu berikan kepadanya. Semua kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Secercah cahaya yang diberikan kepadanya untuk menerangi jalannya yang selama ini selalu berada di dalam kegelapan. Semua itu membuatnya bimbang.

Namun kemudian dia teringat kembali dengan tujuan awalnya. Yah, tujuan untuk membunuh gadis yang telah memberikannya cahaya itu.

'_Kau harus ingat Sasuke, takdir dan jalanmu adalah kegelapan.'_

Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang seolah-olah dia telah siap dengan satu keputusan yang diambilnya. Ya, keputusan yang akan menjadi awal bagi hidupnya yang baru. Dia pun mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah gadis yang menatapnya tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!" tiba-tiba Gaara yang sudah berada di belakang Sasuke datang dan siap untuk menebas Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke menoleh kaget, tidak sempat lagi untuk menghindarinya dan—

"CRASSSHH"

Tubuh itu pun ditebas oleh pedang milik Gaara. Darah pun bermuncratan di wajah Gaara dan lantai. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya Gaara ketika melihat orang yang ditebasnya tadi bukanlah Sasuke melainkan Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu kini tergeletak dan bersimbah darah. Sasuke yang melihat tubuh Sakura yang terluka untuk melindunginya benar-benar terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia masih belum percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Sementara Gaara pun terlihat sangat _shock_ saat tahu kalau tangannya sendirilah yang telah membunuh gadis itu.

"KAU BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" amuk Sasuke kepada Gaara, dan—

"CRASSHH!" kamar itu pun kembali digenangi oleh darah. Gaara yang _shock_ berat saat itu langsung menghunus jantungnya dengan pedangnya sendiri tanpa pikir panjang. Sasuke hanya menatapnya prihatin.

"Bodoh.." gumamnya sambil mendekatkan tubuh Sakura yang bersimbah darah ke pelukannya.

"S—sasuke.." panggilnya lirih. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap mris gadis yang ada di pelukannya itu.

"Sakura bertahanlah.." jawabnya hangat. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dia kemudian melepaskan kalung yang selama ini melekat di lehernya dan menyerahkan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tampak terkejut dan bingung.

"Sakura ini.."

"Di saat aku terbunuh, maka kau dapat mengajukan satu permohonan pada kristal itu. Tapi satu yang perlu kau ketahui, kristal itu tidak mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan tapi apa yang kau butuhkan." ucap Sakura terengah-engah.

"Kristal itu.. Bagiku hanyalah sebuah kutukan dan sekarang semuanya telah berakhir.." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura.."

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke.." tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke pun leluasa menyentuh tangan gadis itu yang sekarang telah berada di wajahnya. Tangan yang begitu hangat dan lembut, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Gadis itu berusaha untu tetap tersenyum sambil menahan perih luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya tangan itu jatuh dan tidak lagi dapat memegang wajah pemuda itu.

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh gadis yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu hingga kedua wajah mereka berdekatan. Mungkin sudah terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari bahwa sepertinya hatinya memang benar-benar telah luluh akan kehangatan itu.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat..

Tidak akan ada lagi kehangatan yang sempat dirasakannya..

Dan jalannya pun kembali menjadi gelap seperti pertama kali..

Kristal itu kemudian tiba-tiba bercahaya. Sasuke sedikit bingung melihatnya namun kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu ya.. Permintaanku adalah..."

oOo

"Bagaimana? Apa belum ada kabar sama sekali dari Sasuke?" tanya Orochimaru kepada seorang pria berambut pirang panjang.

"Belum Yang Mulia." jawab pria itu sambil berlutut.

"Cih, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukannya? Hanya membunuh cecurut kecil saja sampai selama ini!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"BRAKK" tiba-tiba suara pintu masuk besar itu dibuka dengan kasarnya. Sesosok pemuda kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau kembali. Bagaimana? Kau berhasil kan?" tanya Orochimaru senang melihat kepulangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan menunjukkan benda yang mereka inginkan. Mereka terkejut melihatnya dan tertawa gembira.

"Akhirnya, dengan begini masa kejayaan itu akan kembali ke tangan kita." Orochimaru lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti oleh pria yang ada di sampingnya.

"PRAANGG" Sasuke tiba-tiba menghancurkan benda itu berkeping-keping membuat mereka semua berhenti tertawa.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Apa kau sudah gila?" amuk pria berambut pirang panjang itu melihat Sasuke menghancurkan benda impian mereka.

"Membunuh.." jawab Sasuke dingin diikuti dengan matanya yang membulat dan berubah merah. Pria itu tiba-tiba langsung jatuh tersungkur tidak berdaya.

"U—ukh, Sa—suke.. Kau—"

"CRAASSHH" satu tebasan yang membuat pria tadi terbelah menjadu dua. Orochimaru yang melihat itu ketakutan dan mundur ke belakang. Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati pemimpin mereka itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"M—mau apa kau? J—jangan bu—bunuh ak—AAAGGGHHH"

Darah kembali membanjiri ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya menatap hasil karyanya dengan tatapan kosong. Menatap potongan tubuh yang berserakan dan darah yang menggenang itu.

"Itu hukuman karena kalian telah merebut hal yang paling berharga bagiku.." gumamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah dan pakaian yang masih terciprat darah.

oOo

Satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan selama itu pula Sasuke hidup tanpa arah. Dia hanya berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya tanpa memiliki tempat tinggal tetap. Semenjak kejadian itu, dia hanya berkelana mencari tempat yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Hari itu sudah mulai sore. Dia berjalan meyusuri sudut desa yang ramai itu dengan langkah santai. Namun tiba-tiba—

"BRUKK"

Sasuke yang berjalan tanpa memperhatikan ke depan malah menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ma—maaf kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis yang telah menabraknya tadi. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat sosok gadia yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura saat itu.

"Sakura.."

"Eh? Maaf namaku bukan Sakura. Mungkin kau salah orang." jawab gadis itu bingung.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke lalu kembali berdiri.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Tadi aku buru-buru.." ucap gadis itu merasa bersalah sambil menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Terima kasih.. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu.." gadis itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya sampai akhirnya gadis itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang banyak.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap langit senja yang indah saat itu.

'_Terima kasih Sakura...'_

**~END~**

**Curhatan author**

**Yeah, akhirnya kelar juga fic ku yang satu ini.**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje atau alurnya telalu kecepatan atau akhirnya yang menurut kalian menggantung atau feel nya yang kurang dapet dsb..**

**Fic ini aku buat khusus untuk ikut meramaikan Banjir TomatCeri sekaligus nambah arsip fic SasuSaku aku..**

**#geplakkk  
XD**

**Awalnya aku sempat bingung mau buat fic tentang apa..**

**Berhubung akhir2 nie otak saya memang lagi buntu buat nyari ide..**

**Ide untuk buat fic ini muncul begitu saja pas saya lagi mikr tentang cahaya dan gelap..**

**Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba langsung kepikiran tentang fic ini kemudian saya tulis dan..**

**TET TORET TORET..**

**Jadilah fic yang seperti ini..**

**XD**

**Berhubung saya masih baru, jadi ini adalah fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat..**

**#dilempar ke jurang**

**T.T**

**Tentunya fic ini masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini..**

**Oleh karena itu saya butuh review dari kalian semua..**

**Thanks for read n review please..**

**:D**


End file.
